Modern firearms are capable of being independently and physically held by a shooter, or mounted to a support base to stabilize the firearm during aiming and firing. The support base can be a bipod mounted to an end of the barrel, or tripod mounted in proximity to a center of balance or mass of the firearm. In one example of FIG. 1, AR-10 or AR-15 style sporting rifle 100 uses tripod 102 mounted to barrel 108 forward of magazine 110. Barrel grip 112 is pressure-fit to barrel 108. Ball 114 extends from barrel grip 112 and pressure fits into receptacle or socket 116, i.e., making a ball and socket connection. When locked up, rifle 100 remains stationary on tripod 102, with no contact by the shooter, as shown in FIG. 1. Rifle 100 can be moved by loosening barrel grip 112 and sliding the grip along barrel 108. Barrel grip 112 moves the center of balance of rifle 100 relative to tripod 102. Rifle 100 can also be moved by loosening receptacle 116 to allow ball 114 to move freely within the receptacle. The movement of ball 114 with respect to receptacle 116 (ball and socket) provides for changes in elevation of barrel 108 and 360 degree lateral swivel, as well as 90 degree side rotation, of rifle 100.
Tripod mount 102 provides a platform and full range of motion to aim and discharge the firearm. Tripod mount 102 may be set to a loose position to exhibit continuous freedom of movement, in which case the shooter must provide the final degree of stability to hold the firearm still after each change in position. The continuous freedom movement setting of tripod 102 can cause mis-targeting as shooters often have difficulty holding rifle 100 steady, even when resting on the tripod. Tripod mount 102 may be locked down or set tight to hold rifle 100 stationary, independent of the shooter, see FIG. 1. However, each change in position or re-aim of rifle 100 requires unlock or loosening of ball and socket 114-116, and then re-tightening. Ball and socket type connections are known to have variation, particularly for precision, steady applications. Any unintended movement of ball 114 with respect to receptacle 116 before, during, or after re-tightening adversely effects the new position and aim of rifle 100. The shooter may believe the target is dead on the cross-hairs when tightening ball and socket 114-116, only to find a targeting discrepancy once rifle 100 is locked in place. Tripod mount 102 with ball and socket 114-116 is unforgiving and sensitive to touch and pressure when making adjustments.